


Caught In Karma

by oozbub



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozbub/pseuds/oozbub
Summary: A two-parter (honestly, IDK if that's even the right word. It has two chapters) about shenanigans between Rook and Trip, despite them being on opposite training teams.1/? in Trips stories





	1. Stop roaming, you're not fast enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip's ability is a tripwire. (super original name, I know). it latches onto its victim's leg while the other side stays stuck to the wall, so they're forced to stay in that spot. It's kind of like a reverse frost mat, they're stuck there but they can free themselves and use their guns, unable to lay down though. It's mainly an anti-roamer device.

#  **Skyscraper, Simulation Training**

 

Trip slid down the side of the building, pulling the rappelling hook off the roof when his feet were firmly planted in the dirt. He didn't necessarily want to leave Jackal by himself, but he had set up a trap at the stairs for him, so he figured it was time to do better by finding the Caveira who was lurking downstairs. As he circled around to the south side of the map, he passed Ash's body; the partially transparent death marker was still above her head.

Jäger had spawn-peeked, and Ash had tried to rush, resulting in Ash getting headshot and Jäger being pulled from the match. Trip was sure they'd _all_ get a stern talking-to when the simulation round was over. He shook his head, making sure to walk around her body and not over it. Though it was a simulation, it still felt wrong to even step over a body if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

When he had reached the window he was looking for, he punched out the barricade and threw a drone inside, racing around a corner before taking out his phone. His screen showed the hallway between the bedroom and bathroom. He navigated his way through the bathroom first, then turned around and drove through the hallway again to get to the bedroom. Once he had cleared the bedroom as well, he drove out to the lobby, seeing Caveira for a split second before she disappeared behind the stair railing.

”Jackal, Caveira's coming up the house stairs- where I put my trap.” Trip said through his radio, voice hushed as he crept over to the window he had previously opened. He jumped through, landing with a **thud**.

“Roger.” came Jackal's simple response, and the quiet creak of floorboards above Trip's head told him Jackal was making his way over to have a better shot of the stairs. Once he heard the _snap_ of his trap being activated, he started creeping away. He heard a few shots, then it was silent again.

“Caveira's down. I took a shot, but I'll be fine.” Jackal's voice crackled over the radio.

Trip continued towards the reception room, ducking behind the wall once he got there. Once deciding it was clear, he snuck over to the bar in front of the BBQ room and peered around the corner. He looked just in time to see Valkyrie as she quickly but quietly made her way up the stairs.

“I've got eyes on Valkyrie, she's making her way up the back stairs. I'm going to take her down.” He took out his pistol and made his way over to the stairs, seeing her crouched on the square landing in the middle of the stairs, checking her cameras. He took his time to aim for her head, then took the shot. She crumpled, and the death marker popped up above her head.

Rook heard the shot from the lounge hallway, where he was attempting to take down Jackal. He stopped and pressed his back against the wall, then pulled his radio closer to his lips, quietly speaking into it,

“Was that shot from one of you? Valkyrie, Mute?” The team already deduced that Caveira had been taken out, and with Jäger being removed at the beginning of the simulation, it only left the three of them to defend the objective.

“They got Valkyrie. It's us two versus them four.” Mute muttered back, voice partially muffled by his shuffling, “I could use you back here.”

“Understood. Once I take care of Jackal so he doesn't get me from behind, I'll be back.” Rook knew he had to be careful- and quick. If Jackal got him, Mute would be left to deal with the four left in the team, and if he took too long getting to Jackal, he might be the one having to deal with the three left in the enemy team. He took a deep breath, pulling away from the wall and peering into the office through the doorway. Jackal was analyzing footprints behind the desk, giving Rook the opportunity he needed. He opened fire as Jackal looked up, and his eyes widened as he desperately grabbed onto his radio, trying to shuffle back at the same time.

“Rook’s in the hallway outside of the office, he downed me behind the desk-”

Trip gritted his teeth as he heard the shots- both through the radio and echoing through the building. They had just lost their advantage. He rushed up the stairs, and stopped a few steps from the top, crouching to stay behind the railing. He nodded towards the objective room while looking out the window, seeing Hibana and Thatcher- who had just thrown an EMP grenade at the wall moments before. Hibana pressed the button to detonate her x-kairos, and Thatcher jumped through the window once they went off. He crept under the hole in the wall, shuffling through the rubble to get to the doorway.

He looked around the corner and spotted Mute behind the table, focused on the breach while talking on his radio. He turned to look at the door just as he was shot. Thatcher signaled that Mute was down, and Hibana vaulted through the window on the objective and wasted no time getting out the defuser right when she landed.

“I'll watch these stairs, you go watch the hallway to Taiko,” Thatcher said to Trip, who briskly nodded and ran down the hallway, peering around the corner to set up a tripwire just outside the door to Taiko. When it was in place, he straightened his back and waited to hear his trap either get activated or destroyed.

When the defuser started beeping, he could hear Rook's footsteps as he picked up the pace to get back to the bomb. Only seconds later, a loud _snap_ could be heard, and Trip popped out from around the corner, shooting the French man just enough times to down him. He grinned under his mask and strolled down the hallway to Rook, who was slouched against the doorframe, foot still caught in the trap.

Rook quietly huffed, disappointed that he hadn't even spotted the device. Trip crouched in front of him, a playful glisten in his eyes, watching as Rook weakly pulled at the string of the trap.

“Gotcha~.”


	2. Anchoring isn't too bad after all

#  **Fortress, Simulation Training**

 

Trip let out an exasperated sigh when he saw what map they had been given, and he aggressively shoved the magazine into his gun as the military vehicle jostled them about. He didn’t exactly hate the map, but the roofs confused him and learning a new map had always been difficult. He impatiently bounced his leg, reaching over to the screen in the back of the vehicle. He indecisively moved his finger up and down over the options, then randomly clicked a drop-off location. It didn’t matter much to him, and upon seeing the other votes, he wasn’t sure it mattered to the rest of the team either.

“You look excited.” Blitz teased, seeing Trip’s bored eyes through the visor of his mask. Trip shifted on the bench and snickered,

“Fuckin’ ecstatic. Feels like it’s my damn birthday.” Blitz gave him a chuckle back, and Twitch turned to look at Trip, leaning a bit forward to better see his face. It was an attempt to make eye contact, but Trip’s eyes only darted away.

“Don’t you… somewhat hate your birthday, Trip? I mean, I know you don’t really hate it, but from what I’ve heard, it’s not li-” She stopped talking when Trip started slapping his hand against the thin sheet of plastic separating them and the driver. The car slowed to a stop.

“Well, would you look at that? Save that thought- or don’t- look’s like we’re here. Gotta go!” Trip scooped up his weapon and jumped out of the vehicle, starting to bolt towards one of the actual drop-off options. Blitz rolled his eyes and got up, patting Fuze’s leg to get him to scoot over. When he did, he sat in his spot next to the plastic and slid the window open, telling the driver to take them to an actual drop-off spot.

Trip had quickly decided jumping out of the vehicle hadn’t been the best idea, as his armor was heavy and it trapped in heat. He decided he’d rather deal with the temporary discomfort than explain how he didn’t enjoy his birthday simply because it was regularly forgotten. He scowled at himself for making the joke in the first place but got over it quickly as there were more important things to do. He let out a heavy sigh as he watched the military vehicle stop in front of him at a drop-off location. 

When he finally reached the rest of the team, they were already wrapping up their droning. Twitch put her phone away, picking up her drone that she had driven to her feet. She turned to face Trip as he jogged up.

“The bombs are in the kitchen and the cafeteria. We identified four of them, but the fifth is nowhere to be see-”

“They’ve got a Frost. I see one of her mats in the infirmary… Ironic.” Blitz cut in, controlling his drone with his phone. He then scowled, “She also just shot my drone.” Twitch simply held back a laugh, though she didn’t try to hide her smile.

“Well, as I was saying, we know who the other four are as well. Bandit seems to be sneaking around the south-eastern side of the building. Caveira was near the north-west stairs, we’re assuming she’s going to be guarding the north-western side of the building- both on the first and second floor- as well as the front door. Smoke was moving between both objective sites, and Rook was-” Twitch was once again interrupted by Blitz.

“Rook actually changed his position, he’s in the infirmary now. I believe Frost was only in there to put down her mat. She was leaving the room as my drone came in, I think she was going to either stay on objective with Smoke or defend in the living room.” He explained, taking his shield off his back.

“..Is that all?” Twitch asked jokingly, crossing her arms.

“I believe so, yes… Ah, actually, one more thing. Do you think I have time to use the bathroom?” He chuckled to himself and then began walking towards the building, Fuze in tow.

“He sure is interesting,” Twitch commented, and Trip nodded in agreement.

“You got that right.”

Thermite stuffed his phone into his back pocket, and trotted over to the two, firmly patting Trips’ shoulder as he passed. He stopped in front of Twitch,

“Ready to go? None of them seem to have moved much.” He inquired, and she nodded,

“Are you coming with us, Trip?”

Trip thought for a second, then shook his head, and nodded towards Blitz and Fuze,

“I think I’ll stick with them for a bit. Don’t hesitate to ask if you need something, though.” He gave the two a friendly wave, then started after the two others, “Good luck!”

Trip heard something about ‘not needing luck’, causing him to crack a smile under his mask. He held down the button on his radio, telling Blitz and Fuze he was going to enter the building with them. Blitz slowed his pace, turning around and motioning for Trip to hurry up. When he caught up with them a few moments later, he shook his head at Blitz,

“You know I’ve got two giant canisters on my back, no? I can’t run as fast as you.”

“Only bring one, then.” Fuze’s voice was monotone, making it difficult to tell he was making a joke. Blitz got a kick out of it though,

“I agree! You know you can breathe the air out here, right? You’re like Buzz Lightyear.” He turned back around and started heading up the stairs. Trip rolled his eyes,

“I don’t think either of you understands why I wear all this.”

“Failed firefighter?”

“That’s.. A little on the nose, actually. Well, maybe more like.. a poke on the cheek. Rude either way. Usually, someone tells you their story, not the other way around.”

“Then let’s continue this later, ja?” Blitz stopped in front of a barricaded doorway, “Ready?”

“When you are.” Trip said, and Fuze simply nodded in response.

Blitz tore down the barricade with his shield, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the two were still behind him. He then walked inside, crouching to hide behind his shield.

“I think Fuze and I will clear out the top floor before we head down, do want to stay with us Trip?” Blitz stepped inside more, allowing the two behind him to follow suit, crouch-walking in behind him.

“I think I’ll go take care of Bandit at the bottom of the stairs, you two have fun tracking down Caveira.”

“We might as well walk with you to the stairs. The games room would be a good place to start our search.” Trip nodded in agreement, and the three crept east down the hallway. While they were moving, Blitz informed Thermite and Twitch of their plan, to which Thermite replied with their own plan. The two were going to come down the north-eastern courtyard ladder, then head west through the courtyard.

When the three had reached the door to the games room, they parted, but not before Blitz cracked a joke about how he ‘already knew they were going to have to save Trip’s ass.’ Trip let out a huff through his nose, then snuck over to the stairs, carefully making sure the area around them was clear. Once he was done, he walked down the stairs, making sure his feet were flat and his back hunched. He slowly rounded the corner of the stairs but went back up a few stairs when he heard shots and voices come over his radio. Twitch was the first to speak,

“Thermite is out. He and Frost traded, but not before she got a few bullets in me too.” She mumbled something before she completely let go of the button. Fuze’s voice came through the radio next,

“We got Caveira, but she downed Blitz. I’m picking him up, then we can come meet you, Twitch.” Trip wasn’t sure why, but Fuze’s voice sent a shiver down his spine. Not in a particularly bad way, but his quiet voice was a rare thing to hear, and he guessed he wasn’t quite used to it yet. Twitch responded with an ‘affirmative’, and the radio went silent again.

Trip rounded the corner of the stairs again, sticking to the left side of the steps and leaning. He gazed down the hallway through his sight, and like a miracle, Bandit’s head popped into view in the center of his crosshairs. Trip took the shot, then reported his kill to his teammates through his radio. He realized he was in a similar spot as he was a few training sessions ago, just with a few different operators. He shook the thought out of his head in the name of focusing on the task at hand and deployed one of his tripwires on the outside corner of the cafeterias wall.

Continuing down the stairs, he decided to go through the infirmary, slowly scanning the room from left to right as he crept towards the center of the doorframe. He had completely forgotten what Blitz had mentioned earlier and made up his plan as he went. He was a bit shocked to see no one inside, and entered the room, sticking to the wall to the right of the doorframe. He made his way down the wall, trying to better see through the door across the room.

Suddenly, a bolt of pain shot through his leg, and he heard the loud  _ snap _ of metal coming together. He let out a cry of pain, collapsing and quickly remembered what Blitz had said early about one of Frosts’ mats.  _ ’Ironic is right,’ _ he thought to himself. He let out a shaky breath, then bit his lip while he struggled to find the button on his radio,

“Ghah… I.. Stepped in a frost mat… inside the in.. infirm.. Infirmary.. Oh,  _ god. _ ” Trips head spun, and he was reminded just how much he hated that the training simulations didn’t eliminate pain. At best, they slightly reduced how much pain one would feel, but it didn’t feel like it. He was in too much pain to even hear Blitz remind him that he said he’d need to save his ass, as well as Twitch saying that they’d get over there if they could.

Trip panted as he desperately clawed at the trap, trying to at least loosen the traps grip and lessen the pain. He looked up when he heard the unmistakable sound of heavy boots making their way into the room. Rook emerged from the far doorway, he looked worried for a split second. He shook his head and reminded himself the pain wouldn’t carry, and carefully made his way over to Trip, crouching by his side. Up close, Trip could see a small grin form on the man's lips.

“Gotcha~.”


End file.
